pearl_jamfandomcom-20200214-history
Better Man
"Better Man" is the eleventh song of Vitalogy, the third album of Pearl Jam. The song was written by Eddie Vedder before his entry in the band, and was released first when the vocalist was in the same role for his former band Bad Radio. Besides, the song changed its style to fit on Pearl Jam's way. Background Written long before Vedder enter on Pearl Jam, "Better Man" was first played when he was the vocalist of Bad Radio, a funk rock group influenced by Red Hot Chilli Peppers. For this influence, the song was pretty much different from what it would become when Pearl Jam recorded it. It was intended for the song to be in Vs., but the band chose to put it on Vitalogy. Becoming a ballad, "Better Man" starts with a sad melody but then goes on a crescendo of active guitar chords. Despite the rythm, the lyrics tells the story of an abusive relationship, and according to Vedder: "it's dedicated to the bastard that married my Momma". Analysis The song is a little tale about a woman who waits is lying on her bed apprehensive for her partner to arrive home, and while waiting, she pratices what to say to manifest her desire for breaking up with him. Suddenly, the man opens the door and enters the room while she quickly pretends to sleep. She seems to lost courage of breaking up with him, the reason is not specified but is highly possible she suffers physical and/or psychological violence. The woman gets worried and thinks to herself that no one must know what she's passing through. She remembers the time when she was strong and believed she would have a good future, even recalling the times when he was a good man, but she is sure that man is gone. The main chorus leads to believe she always lost her courage of putting and end in this story, and more than that, lies saying she's in love with her partner and that she couldn't find someone better than him. In the end, it is implied that the story continues over and over because of the weakness of a suffering woman. Music & Lyrics Waitin', watchin' the clock, it's four o'clock, it's got to stop Tell him, take no more, she practices her speech As he opens the door, she rolls over Pretends to sleep as he looks her over She lies and says she's in love with him, can't find a better man She dreams in color, she dreams in red, can't find a better man Can't find a better man Can't find a better man Oh Talkin' to herself, there's no one else who needs to know; she tells herself Oh Memories back when she was bold and strong And waiting for the world to come along Swears she knew it, now she swears he's gone She lies and says she's in love with him, can't find a better man She dreams in color, she dreams in red, can't find a better man She lies and says she still loves him, can't find a better man She dreams in color, she dreams in red, can't find a better man Can't find a better man Can't find a better man Yeah She loved him, yeah... she don't want to leave this way She feeds him, yeah... that's why she'll be back again Can't find a better man Can't find a better man Can't find a better man Can't find a better... man Category:Songs